


hours.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [46]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Ben counts the hours until he can see her again.or:  Rey keeps coming into the coffee shop where Ben works, and eventually Ben works up the courage to ask her out.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	hours.

**Author's Note:**

> day 46, drabble 46.
> 
> Prompt 046 - hours.

Ben counts the hours until he can see her again. He's been learning more about her over the last couple of months, from her name – “Rey” – to where she was from – “London” – to why she was in New York – “to get my masters at NYU.” The more that he learns, the more that he wants to ask her to dinner, and he's working up the courage. So when she comes in early that night, the first words out of his mouth are a dinner invitation. And he is relieved when she smiles and says yes. Falling in love was easy.


End file.
